Eureka Seven: New Order
by The Eighth Child
Summary: the story of Renton and Eureka's child. And the conflict and war that She lives through. Will contain lemons, Blood, Gore and War.


Okay, Disclaimer: I don't own E7 or anything from it. And if I did they'd probably shoot me for this story because it's the story of Eureka and Renton's child. And I'm going from the very beginning to the Bitter end. So, there will be lemons, I will announce them at the beginning of the chapter, there will be blood, gore and war. Character deaths will occur. You may want to shoot me, or you may want to cry. Depend on how good I was writing. So without Further ado

Eureka Seven: New Order

Prologue: A Love So Sweet.

lemon Chapter, turn back now weak stomached.

Age: -9 Months; Conception

Three years had passed since the Nirvash typeZERO took half the Scab Coral from Earth revealing the once lost planet's surface to its original Inhabitants. Eureka, Renton and the crew of the Gekko-Go were hailed as heroes. As a gift from Holland and an escape route from the press and world the 909Terminus was given to the Thurston Family and they used it to escape the mobbing press. Renton, Eureka, Maurice, Meater, and Linick escaped the grateful people of Earth to Bell Forest. They set up a small house in the forest on an exposed piece of Earth.

They were in the Forest alone yet again, Axel Thurston, Renton's grandfather had been glad to take the kids for the day. Three years had changed the both of them. They seemed more adults now then ever. Eureka at 18 stood just 5'6 With Renton almost towering over her at 5'11. Her figure was different, Her wings in the past three years had grown becoming more complex, They looked fragile as glass in places however they were near unbreakable. Her hair had grown and was now shoulder length. She no longer used a clip to keep it back as many young girls did. Instead the clip with the preserved flower was in a safe underneath their bed. Renton had the same hair but had grown taller and stronger. Out of the two of them he looked the most like he once did.

Their lips parted for air. Renton had felt this way before, but had always held back, no matter how much it felt like he was going to rip out of his pants. He always wanted such a large decision in their relationship to be Eureka's. He was unbelievably surprised when he felt her left hand go from his neck only to feel her gently stroke him through his tightening pants. He froze not knowing what to do. Oh he knew what to do in the way of things; he had asked Holland about that before leaving the Gekko-Go that fateful day, the situation that had been presented to him this night however was one he was not ready for in the least. Eureka seemed to know what she wanted though and eventually Renton shook off his surprise and asked "Eureka, are you sure about this? Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready Renton." She said in a simple matter of fact way, as if this was simply a protocol that needed to be gone through for their relationship to continue. But Renton knew better then to think that was the way she thought. She knew what this meant to him, and it meant the same if not more to her. When Renton had met her she had been nothing but an empty book written upon by the Military, shown terrible horrible things. He had been the one to change all that for her. He had taken that empty book and taken the pages covered in hate and covered them in love, warmth and protection. This was the night she did the same for him. Renton felt his pants slide off and pulled off his shirt while Eureka fiddled with her midnight blue dress. As it fell to her feet like a discarded skin, Renton saw her full beauty for the first time lit by a moon with their names carved into it. The glow was equal to that of the first night he saw her, when she looked like an angel. But this time was different, as she was smiling, something she had never done in those days. He slid his boxers off and stepped closer to her, taking her into a kiss as their bodies contacted.

The Grass tickled their bodies as they went exploring the other. Like curious children they examined each other, a first for the both of them they were moving about it slowly. Eureka's hand came to Renton's manhood and caressed it softly causing Renton to groan in pleasure. Eureka had talked to Talho over the phone about these things two nights before and knew that this was normal. She moved her head down to where her hand had been and her tongue reached out and moved up the length of his member causing Renton to gasp. Eureka smiled and took the top of him with her mouth and sucked a slight bit. Renton was now lost in a world of pleasure bliss and love. It was all he could do to keep himself from forcefully putting all of himself into her mouth. Slowly Eureka did that on her own though. With her tongue swishing around him and her lips moving slowly up and down. Renton felt a pressure building up, not knowing what it was he felt it explode into Eureka's mouth. Eureka pulled back and he heard her swallow what he assumed was his seed.

Eureka moved back up to Renton's level and spread her legs enough for Renton to enter. "This will hurt Eureka" He said in a very cautious tone, the last thing he ever wanted to do on Earth was hurt Eureka.

"I know, I'm ready Renton. We'll finally become one, like Nirvash told us so long ago." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Renton positioned himself and entered her. Eureka gasped in pain and pleasure at the same time. Renton held himself still so as to let her work through the pain. When she was through it Eureka realized how wonderful it felt. Having the man she loved inside her. She slowly rocked her hips as Talho had told her and received an explosion of pleasure in her mind and a grunt of pleasure from Renton. Soon they were pressing against each other, slowly increasing their speed until Eureka screamed out in pleasure as Renton's seed burst and flowed inside her. She slumped down into Renton and kissed the side of his face as she fell asleep. Renton Looked up at the night sky, at the moon with their names carved into it. He knew, somehow without a doubt, that they had just made a child together. And his last thought before slipping into the realm of sleep was. "How are the three kids going to go along with this?"

To Be Continued

Author's note: If you want to flame, go ahead, just don't be irrational. I like constructive criticism and need a beta for this story. So if you want to be one just ask through your comments.

Next Chapter:

Chapter 1: Life Unrivaled

Age: Birth-5 Years


End file.
